Espérances
by Enchantra83
Summary: Une soirée et un être vont tout bouleverser entre eux et dans leur vie ... ONESHOT


Bonjour à tous,

comment certains me l'ont fait remarqué tous mes one-shot finissaient mals alors j'ai décider de relever le défi. J'espère que cette histoire vous transportera pendant queleques instants parmi nos héros et qu'elle vous plaira.

Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui lisent mes histoires et en partciulier tous ceux qui m'encouragent comme Valalyeste et aussi Lyra Parry.

Bonne lecture

Enchantra83

**Espérances**

Déjà deux mois qu'elle avait appris qu'elle était enceinte. Elle, Hermione Granger, élève responsable, sérieuse, réfléchie, préfet en chef, avait perdu le contrôle lors d'une seule soirée. C'était la faute de Ron et d'Harry. C'était la première victoire de Gryffondor en Quidditch. Ils n'avaient cessé de la pousser à se détendre en buvant un verre et de profiter de l'ambiance joyeuse. Un verre. Elle entendait encore Harry dire.

- Cela ne va pas te tuer.

- Allez Mione. Avait insisté Ron.

Elle avait cédé. Mais elle ignorait les conséquences que cela aurait sur sa vie. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de boire. C'était même la première fois qu'elle prenait une bouteille entière. Les effets ne tardèrent pas à se faire ressentir. Elle était euphorique. La tête lui tournait.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, elle avait décidé de retourner dans ses appartements parce qu'elle ne sentait pas bien. Elle quitta rapidement la soirée. Elle traversa les couloirs et monta les escaliers. Devant le tableau, elle avait eu du mal à dire le mot de passe. Mais le gardien de la peinture avait fait l'effort de lui ouvrir. Elle déambula jusqu'au sofa qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. Elle devait partager avec l'autre préfet qui s'avéra être Malefoy. Elle avait eu du mal à l'accepter. Pourtant il y avait quelque chose d'étrange. Plus elle essayait de l'éviter plus elle le rencontrait et cette fin de soirée ne fit pas exception. Depuis le début de l'année, il avait un comportement différent. Il ne la traitait plus de sang de bourbe. C'était étrange.

Il était là debout près du manteau de la cheminée, les yeux dans le vague. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué de suite. Lui non plus. Elle s'agrippa au canapé et s'affala dedans. Soudain une voix la tira de son état semi comateux.

- Alors Granger ! On ne s'est plus marché.

- Oh ! Ferme la Malefoy. Laisse moi tranquille. Je ne suis pas en état de te surporter.

Il se mit à rire. C'était curieux. Il riait de bon cœur. Elle avait l'impression de le découvrir. Est-ce que c'était bien le même garçon qui l'avait insulté depuis six ans. Elle le fixa.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il intrigué.

Sans comprendre elle lui sortit.

- Je n'avais jamais remarqué que tes yeux étaient si beaux.

Il fut intrigué par cette franchise de sa part et comprit vite que c'était du à l'alcool. Se rendant compte de ses paroles, Hermione avait voulu se lever. Mais une fois debout, elle tituba et tomba dans ses bras. Son regard était si captivant. Tout s'était enchaîné ensuite. Les lèvres de Draco se collèrent aux siennes. Il avait commencé à la caresser. Ses baisers se faisaient de plus en plus pressant. Elle n'avait pas envie qu'il s'arrête. Elle était si bien. Elle se sentait vivante. Puis, au fur et à mesure, ils s'étaient allongés devant le feu qui crépitait. La lumière faisait danser l'ombre de leurs corps emmêlés. Il s s'étaient donnés l'un à l'autre oubliant qui ils étaient.

Au petit matin, elle s'était réveillée seule devant l'âtre avec une couverture sur elle. Il était partit. Jamais ils n'avaient reparlé de cette chose faisant comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Mais elle se mentait. Ce petit être qui grandissait en était la preuve. Il était bien là. Qu'allait il se passer ? En parler à Malefoy sûrement pas et puis il s'était éloigné l'un de l'autre depuis cette soirée. C'est vrai qu'elle le voyait d'une manière nouvelle mais ce n'était pas son cas. Et l'enfant ? Allait elle le garder ? Oui. C'était un présent pour elle de la vie. Elle, qui avait toujours été seule, avait enfin quelqu'un à aimer. Même si Ron et Harry l'entouraient et qu'elle soit attachée à eux, ce n'était pas pareil. Elle leurs parlerait plus tard sans dire qui c'était. Elle savait qu'ils la soutiendraient pendant les mois qui suivraient.

Quatre semaines s'écoulèrent encore. C'était Mars maintenant. Elle entrait dans son cinquième mois. Hermione l'annonça aux garçons. Ils ne s'y attendaient pas mais n'avaient fait aucun commentaire. Elle avait réussi à garder son secret mais il commençait à se voir. Elle devait en parler à Mac Gonagall et Dumbledore. Ils acceptèrent la nouvelle sans porter de jugement. Ils ne lui demandèrent pas non plus qui était le père. Mais Hermione avait l'impression que le directeur de Poudlard, derrière son regard bleu, était au courant. Bien qu'il n'en souffla pas un mot devant elle.

C'est là, que les premières attaques débutèrent. Tout s'accéléra. Elle avait volontairement oublié l'existence de Voldemort et de la guerre imminente. Elle l'avait effacé de sa mémoire. Mais tout lui revenait en pleine face. Elle avait peur. Pas que pour Harry ou Ron mais aussi pour Draco et son enfant. Elle prenait conscience de ce qu'il risquait tous. Elle devait faire quelque chose. Mais quoi ?

Elle était dans la salle commune où elle pleurait sur la gravité de la situation. Lorsque Draco pénétra, il la vit en larme. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait comme ça. Il pensa que c'était sûrement du à ses hormones. Les rumeurs circulaient comme quoi Potter ou Weasley était le responsable de son état. Mais il n'y croyait pas. Il prit un ton froid. Elle le détestait.

- C'est à cause de Potter ou Weasley que tu pleures ainsi. Aucun d'entre eux ne veut assumer.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été aussi dur avec elle. Pourquoi.

- Cela ne m'étonne pas.

Elle prit le premier objet à sa portée et lui balança en visant sa tête qu'elle manqua.

- Arrête ! Qu'est ce qui te prend.  
- Tu ne sais rien alors tais toi.  
- Ah tu ignores qui est le père.  
- Non je le sais.  
- Dis le alors !

Elle était en colère et ne voulait pas s'engager dans cette voie. Mais il continua en faisant des allusions désagréables. Elle dépassa le point de non retour. Excédée, elle lui répondit

- C'est toi.

Elle partit en courant et s'enferma dans sa chambre.

Moi se répéta-t-il. Elle ne pouvait pas lui mentir à propos d'une chose si importante. D'ailleurs ce n'était pas son genre.

C'est à ce moment là, que tout ce qu'il avait essayé de refouler dans son cœur refit surface. Si il s'était éloigné d'elle c'était par peur. La peur de ses sentiments pour elle.

Depuis cette nuit, il avait compris pourquoi il avait changé avec elle en début d'année. Tout simplement parce qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Cette attitude qu'il avait avant n'était que pour cacher un sentiment qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'éprouver et encore moins envers elle. Il avait lutter mais en vain. Il ne pouvait plus lui cacher. Il fallait absolument qu'il lui dise. Alors il fit un truc complètement insensé. Il enfonça la porte.

Hermione était stoïque. Elle ne réalisait pas ce qu'il venait d'arriver.

- Tu es fou.  
- Oui de toi.

Et il l'embrassa.

A bout de souffle, ils reculèrent chacun leur tête plongeant tour à tour dans le regard de l'autre. Une foule d'émotions se lisaient dans leurs yeux. Elle était dépassée et lui demanda

- Qu'as-tu voulu dire ?

Et bien que je t'aime depuis longtemps et que je veux que nous élevions notre enfant ensemble.

- Que fais tu de mon avis ?  
- Tu n'es pas d'accord ?  
- Si. Mais tu oublies qui nous sommes. Toi tu es le fils d'un mangemort au service de Voldemort et moi je suis la meilleure amie du survivant qui lutte contre lui.  
- Et alors ?  
- Tu sais très bien que tant que la guerre ne sera pas finie, ce sera impossible. Même si je t'aime aussi, cela ne suffit pas.  
- Il ne me reste qu'une chose à faire. Aider Potter pour que nous puissions vivre en paix.  
- Tu serais près à ça  
- Pour vous deux, oui.

Elle captura alors ses lèvres. Un nouvel espoir venait de naître. Elle était sure que maintenant tout irait bien. Ils s'endormirent ensemble, collés l'un à l'autre. Demain, ils iraient tout raconté à Dumbledore ainsi qu'à Ron et Harry. Ils devaient s'unir afin de vaincre.

Juin arriva très vite. La tension était palpable de partout. Aucun Serpentard n'était au courant de la trahison de Draco. Soudain Hermione ressentit les premières contractions mais il était encore tôt. Il lui restait un mois normalement. Elle se dirigea précipitamment vers l'infirmerie avec l'aide de ses amis. Draco ne pouvait pas être là sans risquer d'être découvert. Mme Pomfresh fit sortir tout le monde sauf Mac Gonagall qui allait soutenir Hermione.

Ils étaient dans le couloir à attendre. Le temps semblait s'écouler au ralentit. Quand ils entendirent un cri suivit de pleures. L'infirmière sortit en disant que le bébé et Hermione allaient très bien. C'était une petite fille aux cheveux miel et au regard bleu gris.

Ils étaient tous heureux. Mais cela allait être un bonheur de courte durée.

Les combats les rattrapèrent rapidement. Le ministère fut détruit. Le dernier bastion de la résistance était Poudlard où s'étaient réfugiés les membres de l'ordre du Phénix. Beaucoup d'élèves de serpentard s'étaient enfuient pour rejoindre le camp adverse. Ce soir là, Dumbledore avait pris un air grave lors du repas.

- Mes enfants comme vous le savez, Voldemort et ses troupes se rapprochent rapidement. Ils devraient être là demain à l'aube.

Des pleures et des cris étouffés se firent entendre.

Je demanderais à tous de garder son calme. En ce qui concerne les élèves de première et deuxième années, vous retournerez dans vos dortoirs. Pour les autres, chacun sera libre de choisir s'il veut se battre ou non. Pour ceux qui lutterons nous organiserons les lignes afin d'être le plus efficace possible.

Un lourd silence fit place à la cohut du départ des très jeunes sorciers. Tous les autres ne bougèrent pas. Dumbledore fut touché. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer tant de courage parmi les élèves. La nuit allait être longue.

Hermione serrée sa petite fille contre elle. Draco était à ses côtés ainsi que Ron et Harry.

- Je crois que c'est le moment de tout se dire. Déclara le survivant.  
- Oui, tu as raison Potter.

A tour de rôle, ils dirent ce qu'ils avaient sur le cœur. Puis Ron et Harry laissèrent les jeunes parents afin qu'ils aient un peu d'intimité.

- Hermione je t'aime et je refuse que tu te battes.  
- Draco, je ne te demande pas ton avis. C'est ma décision. Et si je le fais c'est pour elle, pour nous.  
- Mais j'ai peur de te perdre.  
- Moi aussi j'ai peur mais je dois le faire. Tu comprends.  
- Oui.

Les premiers rayons du jour commençaient à pointer. L'heure de la bataille approchait. Hermione alla déposer sa fille à l'infirmerie où elle serait en sécurité avec Mme Pomfresh. Elle rejoignit Draco et les autres. Dumbledore ainsi que les autres professeurs donnèrent les dernières instructions et se mirent en position baguette en main. La grande porte de bois s'ouvrit et laissant sortir les combattants. Elle se referma ensuite.

Les deux armées étaient face à face. Des sorts fusèrent de part et d'autre. Des corps tombèrent. L'odeur du sang se répandit petit à petit. De si jeunes vies gâchées par la faute d'une idéologie et d'une soif de pouvoir stupide.

Hermione était écoeurée. Draco lui essayait d'élimer le plus de mangemorts possible sans réfléchir. Ils les connaissaient pratiquement tous. Mais il n'avait qu'une idée en tête protéger sa famille. La lutte dura plusieurs heures. Harry se retrouva enfin face au monstre assassin de ses parents. Celui dont on ne prononce pas le nom avait perdu de sa splendeur vu la débâcle qu'il subissait. Il savait que tout se jouait maintenant. Celui qui sortirait vivant du combat aurait la victoire finale. Deux voix retentirent jetant un sort impardonnable. Tout se passa en un éclair. La fumée se dissipa. Harry était debout Voldemort étendu à ses pieds. Il avait gagné.

Draco se précipita vers Hermione. Il la serra très fort et l'embrassa.

La paix si chère payée était définitivement acquise pour le monde des sorciers. Les derniers mangemorts furent arrêtés et envoyés à Azkaban. Parmi eux, Lucius. Draco et Hermione allaient pouvoir enfin vivre en toute liberté au grand jour avec leur enfant. Ils se marièrent au printemps. Et pour montrer le que le passé était absolument révolu, ils demandèrent à Harry d'être le parrain de leur fille nommée Espérance. Tout était parfait.

**Fin**


End file.
